And I still come back to you
by Nanyscia
Summary: Marc has left “Mode” with Wilhemina, Amanda has decided to stay in memory of her mother. They aren't in touch since there, but someone plots to bring them together again. The key of everything, a cup of hot coffee…
1. Hot coffee

Time set: Just after "Bananas for Betty", even the idea came to me during the terrible hiatus of the last December.  
Author says: Actually I wrote it in January, but in my own language. This is a translation.

* * *

**And I still come back to you**

_Part one: Hot coffee_

The study was in full activity. Crowds of assistants, hairdressers, make-up artists rushed everywhere trying to satisfy the wishes of this or that model, to say another to hurry up, to say another that no, vodka would come only with the end of the photo shoot, and that if she hadn't spent Thanksgiving eating all that turkey maybe she could wear the top assigned. And while they're rushing everywhere, the assistants, hairdressers, make-up artists considered when they finally would have a moment to rest, maybe drink, or just _breathe_. They hadn't the courage to considerate that until all the work would be over, that until the new Mode issue would arrive in the printing works (and the last one had risked of dying before coming to light) they absolutely can't even breathe.

The only one who managed to remain quiet was the photographer who was making the photo shoot. Cliff was peaceful in the middle of the studio with his camera trying to make smile the poor girl he was photographing, even the poor girl (a typical eastern beauty) seemed to not understand a word of what he was telling her.

"Coffee?"

Betty Suarez, the nice, strong, obstinate, _particular _assistant of Daniel Meade (Marc has been talking a lot with Cliff about her – of course, the _nice_ was a Cliff's remarks) came up to him with a cup of hot coffee in the hands, and she was offering it to him.

"Oh, thank you. You're Betty, right? I recognized you by the hair. Marc has still the wig, and the poncho. Speaking of it, Guadalajara is a beautiful city."

Betty had visibly blushed "Has he still that stuff?" she mumbled "Yeah, it's me. Nice to meet you. Your photo shoots are always between the best published by Mode."

"Someone has ordered me to bring you this."

Even Amanda had got near him with another cup of coffee, but she was offering it with much less courtesy than Betty. If we have to tell the truth, she nearly spilt it on Cliff.

"But when I asked you to do this you answered that you had to finish your manicure!"

"Done".

"Thank you Mandy, I never refuse a coffee. It's a very long time we don't see.. Hadn't you and Marc to go out last night..?"

A moment. The coffee, who was in Amanda's hands, found itself on Cliff's shirt.

"First, I perfectly know that _you_ came with him. Second, say hallo to him, and tell him I just wish the next work his boss will give him was to be a pincushion. And third" she started to bustle about Cliff's wet collar, lowering her voice, almost _hissing_. "don't you dare again calling me Mandy. Never." Her grip on his collar became to be dangerous "Understand?"

"Uh, I believe so." Despite the hot coffee on his chest, Cliff answered with the same friendly tone he used previously. Betty was almost sure that a smile appeared on his face.

Amanda left, as suddenly as she had appeared. Actually, without the coffee she had been able to run away and disappear before Betty (and the other fifty six people in the studio) could even just open the mouth.

"Oh my God! What I've done! It's all my fault.. Why I pick up these sweets... but I saw them on the floor, I didn't think they were hers.. and she went mad! … Why are you laughing?"

Cliff had started laughing. Amazing how someone can hold out a burn's pain so long.

"I don't think Amanda's outburst has been caused by the disappearance of her sweets. Instead, it may concern with my hint of her outing with Marc."

"He has left Mode, but I was persuaded they were still maintaining their friendship. Or mutual aid society. Or complicity in crime.. Seriously, I believe that the most of the things they did here could be prosecuted…"

"Well, they didn't." Cliff had returned serious, and seemed he started to feel the pain (His rosy face had become worryingly purple). "They didn't fight. No shouts, no tears, no broken doors, nowt. Simply, they don't talk anymore. Marc refuses to discuss, Amanda too, as you can see.." The purple was increasing: Betty didn't imagine how much deep it could become.

"Ah.. where they were supposed to go last night?" Betty found herself extremely curious.

"Oh, yesterday was the their _firing day_. I supposed they wanted to celebrate it going to see a musical play, or kind of."

"It was what?"

"Firing day. As I know, it's the anniversary of the day they make someone to be fired the first time. An attendant of the cafeteria, if I well remember."

"Oh. I guessed it was something of this sort… Uh, would you like I look for another shirt?"

"Uh, oh" He couldn't deny the evidence anymore. "Yes, thanks."

And he ran in the bathroom to take off that instrument of torture.


	2. The dog and the promise

**And I still come back to you**

_Part two: The dog and the promise_

As you can imagine, after her scene in the studio Amanda had run in the only place where she could feel at her ease, and in a certain way, even _safe_: the Love Dungeon. It had been her mother's refuge for a long time, and now – like an inheritance – it was hers. (Of course, she didn't know that by the time the place had become a refuge for the half of Mode's staff: she believed that besides her only Marc and Christina knew it, but the first had lead there Wilhemina to recover Bradford's will, and the second had shown it to other two people, her husband and Betty – and Stuart had seen _every_ comfort of the secret chamber.)

But if she went there crying, a result would come: without any care, Amanda used to dash herself in the stairs, and so she was almost always noticed by Christina, whose Closet opened to the (former) secret chamber of the Sommers.

Even that time it happened, and before the girl realized that maybe it could be safer closing the door, Christina had entered, providing to close it.

She made sure Christina was alone, then returned to the corner where she had squatted down. Halston was near her, stopping its daily rounds of the territory to lap an arm o a leg of its owner as a sign of pity.

"I don't wanna seem annoying, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your desk, pretending to receive deliverymen and models?"

"I don't wanna seem annoying, don't you see?" Her red eyes left no much to imagination. Next her, a huge number of wrappers of sweets. Of chocolates. Of donuts. And what remained of a bagel.

"Ok, you're crying.. and you have tried to give you a heartache for an excess of cholesterol. What's happened this time, have you discovered that your long lost daddy is actually a dangerous serial killer?"

"Yeah, sure, even if.." (Christina frown) "Well, at least I would have found it. By the way, he's not." She stopped talking for a while, stroked Halston, took a better seat. "You should know what's happened in the studio.."

"Actually, I haven't." Christina first appeared puzzled, but then shouted out "Oh my God, have you done something to Betty? Look, Scottish could be very nasty, if they're angry!"

"No, bunnies' queen is ok. I've just spilt some hot coffee on Cliff's shirt."

"Who, the photographer? The one who is so nice, and gives models sweets? Oh Amanda, you can't spill coffee on all the people who don't behave as crazy bitches! Wait… and you're crying for _this_? For a routine act?"

"No!" Amanda raised her eyes, then looked at Halston, and looked again at Christina. "It's just.. He's come, awfully happy, and he's started to talk about last night and so on .. I couldn't resist anymore. I miss him, damn!" And began again to cry plentifully.

"Who, Cliff?"

"No!" Amanda answered again, this time with an irritated tone. In the meantime Halston was staring at Christina, with a look of blame. (Kind of.)

"Ok, he isn't. But what is his role in this mess? Let's think.. he's a photographer.. but I saw him in front of Wilhemina's office… with a lunch box… and he was chatting with Marc.. and before leaving Marc has dragged him in a corner.. he has kissed him, then Marc left… He – has – kissed! Cliff dates Marc! So, if the boy you miss isn't Cliff.. he must be Marc!"

Despite she was right, Amanda didn't say anything. Only Halston did her the honor of an approve cry.

"Have you idea of what that means for me? No more gossip, no more thefts in the Closet (Christina threw a look of deep indignation) – ehi, why do you look at me in that way, you knew it, don't you?"

"Go on…"

".. and no more mocking Betty, or mocking her accountant, or mocking you (another bad look) and above all…" She stopped, and she looked again at her doggy "Above all, he has told me that I wasn't alone, because I had got you. He has told that he would help me to find my father."

"And now?"

"Now he isn't here." And she was alone once again. But she didn't say it loudly, she just took up Halston, and started stroking it again. Maybe it would remain next her. Or maybe neither it. (But how could serve, a dog?)


	3. It's like he ate your type

**And I still come back to you**

_Part three: __It's like he ate your type_

"Just a moment and, voilà! I've become a coffee cookie"

Marc smiled. It was something he could expect from Amanda.

"You can imagine" Cliff continued "what Betty had to do trying to find me a shirt of my size there.."

_Not your type? It's like he _Ate_ your type._

Cliff's hint about his size remembered Marc the reaction of Mandy when she first met his boyfriend. Not between the most enthusiastic, actually.. Of course he didn't imagine she would have gone as far as _burning_ him. (Actually, thinking of Coffee made him feeling a little better. They were in the Fifth Avenue, where Cliff had caught Marc with his lunch, and in December New York's climate could be very unpleasant – in fact, it was two degrees or something about).

"But it seemed she had accepted you after all.." Marc said.

"Yeah, we all remember her ardent appeal during Wilhemina's wedding.." That _Cliff _shouted so loudly was still a reason of pain for his ears. "By the way, I don't believe I was her target.."

"Do you suppose she had missed her aim?"

"No, I don't mean this. I just suppose that even she had hit _me_, she wanted to hit _you_."

"What?" Marc felt a little confused.

"Well, the coffee has found itself on my shirt when I hinted at your Firing day.." Cliff explained.

"You what? Are you mad? I have no intention of becoming widower so early."

"We live in Amsterdam and I don't realise it?" Cliff joked.

"No. This isn't the point." Marc suddenly stopped (and his lunch and Wilhemina's shopping nearly fell down) "God only knows how much she would have been upset last night… Please, let's change this subject." And he began walking again.

"Stop you, _cowboy_" Cliff hasn't moved. "Don't put off this. Will you let me know the reason of this madness or I need to discover it by myself?"

"There isn't any reason to know." Marc answered sharply.

"Oh, I don't think so. You leave Mode, but you work three times then before. You are so caught up in your work to have neither time for you best friend.. and you have practically moved to your boss."

Marc didn't say anything. Cliff had grasped the problem fully.

"I haven't moved to her.."

"Where have you slept last night? Since when haven't you given food to Schmoopy? Above all, _where is Schmoopy?_"

"At home, I sup– Oh my God, has it ran way? Has it been _kidnapped_?"

"Yes" Cliff answered. Marc almost had a heartache. Cliff didn't care and kept on "I've taken it. That poor pet was dying of hunger."

"Ok, I've taken the hint. I promise, I'll try to get a little more free time. _I swear._" But Cliff kept on staring at him sceptical.

"Are you going to speak with Amanda to tell her you are sorry?"

Marc had wrongly thought that a sweet tone could close the conversation.

"Sorry?"

"You have let her down last night..." Cliff reminded him.

"I haven't been the first."

"Oh, you're right. She first left you for Mode, didn't she?"

"So it is." Marc looked around, took a bit of the almost frozen sandwich, then started his explanation of that _madness_ "It's over. We both choose our way. After all, we were just two people who worked in the same place"

However, he didn't seem so sure of what he had just said.


	4. The perfect assistant and the peacemaker

**And I still come back to you**

_Part four: The perfect assistant and the peacemaker _

Nick Pepper considered himself an excellent assistant. Since he worked for Alexis Meade her boss had never lost a call, an appointment, a note, a letter, and her morning bagel always materialized on her desk. Nick would have arrived soon when he wanted, he had only to continue in that way. Once he had talked about his ambition with Daniel Meade, and the editor-in-chief had assured him that with the right acquaintances (mostly female) and the right ties he would be realized soon. He had bought new ties, a lot. But as regards women, in that days he had only the " fight" with Amanda during the paintball's battle, and a lunatic receptionist wasn't the best for his carrier – good only for burst on the neck and breast (By that time the report about the sad destiny of Cliff's new shirt had done the rounds in the entire Meade Publications).

Taking advance of that the men bathroom was empty, he hesitated for a little more to look better himself in the mirror, trying to make out how much his birthmark shown up, if he looked tanned enough, if the tie – that was essential – suited him well..

"The tie suits you perfectly, if you are asking yourself that."

Nick Pepper turned, and he faced a _great_ big boy with a _great_ smile. And with a very red neck.

"Do we know?" he asked him, aware to have seen him yet somewhere.

"Oh no. I'm Cliff St. James, I'm making a photo shoot for the next issue. You are Nick Pepper, Alexis's Meade assistant, aren't you?"

"Yes.. I am." Cliff kept on staring him. What wanted that _great_ big boy with the red neck from him? "Problems?" Nick asked.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, not for us. I mean, not directly for us."

"What?" Nick didn't understand. "What.. are you hitting on me?" Nick recoiled.

"Please? Oh no.. how do you believe a gay could flirt?"

"I have no idea, and I'm sure I don't want to know much more about." Nick went stiff, he had started to sweat. "If you aren't flirting with me, what do you want?"

"Right. I suppose you have heard what's happened this morning in the studio."

"Uh.. wait" Nick's eyes came back on the huge red on Cliff's neck. "Are you the one that Amanda has soaked with coffee?"

"I confirm. This is why I need you."

Nick had started to renounce to understand something "And this would interest me because.."

"Because you go out with Amanda. Or you did. Or you will, I don't know.. You can help me."

Cliff didn't stop staring at you like he was the most important person in the world. Sure he wasn't flirting with him?

"You're a bit confused." Nick answered "I _didn't _go out with her, I _don't_, and probably _I'll never_ go. And in any case I don't understand how this could concern you."

"If she isn't important for you, why were you trying to send her a bunch of flowers? Ah, in the future , try with roses, red roses.. Someone has told me that pale carmine is her favorite color."

Nick frowned. "How do you know that? Wait, don't say anything. I understand.. is she your fat hag?"

"Not really. My red neck should show you what kind of relationship, I have with her.. By the way , I'm Marc's boyfriend. It's about him and Amanda."

"I don't care."

"Will you help me to make peace between them?"

"Actually, I didn't know they had fought"

"Will you help me?"

"Will you give me another tips?"

"You'll be able to ask directly to whom better knows her."

Nick stared again at Cliff. Maybe he could really earn something from that story. Just he wasn't so happy that the great big boy had got before him that after all he liked the lunatic receptionist.

"Ok. What should I do?"

Nick Pepper considered himself an excellent assistant. And not only for his boss.


	5. And I still come back to you

**And I still come back to you**

_Part five: And I still come back to you_

"Please tell me again why I've accepted to come"

Getting off the cab, and seeing the sign of the restaurants, Amanda couldn't do without asking herself the reason again (Even was the twelfth time she did it since they passed the corner). _The old drunkard inn _wasn't the best about trust, actually.

"Because this afternoon you bank called to notify you that your account is overdrawn, and I'm going to offer you the dinner." But Nick didn't add that he had received a similar communication from his bank, and that their dinner would be paid by others.

She felt a little better after they had entered in the restaurant, when she saw that people inside weren't all old sailors how the name of the place suggested, and she felt almost happy sighting a stage for the karaoke.

"St. Paul, for four" she heard Nick.

"Four? And what's that _St. Paul, _a cover name for places with equivocal names like this?" Amanda asked.

But Nick didn't answer: the other two guests have just entered in the _Inn_. Amanda took around thirty seconds to see Marc, see Cliff, understand their plan and point to the exit.

"And the dinner?" shouted Nick, desperately trying to save the thing.

"I remembered to have some savings under my bed" and she disappeared behind the sliding door.

"Are you going to tell me why Amanda and Pepper are here or have I to get it alone?"

"I tell you that instead of making obvious questions you should rush to her and give a sense to this night.. Marc?"

Marc had listened to him.

"Amanda wait!.. Ah!" Damn sliding door. Marc was trying to catch up with her, but she had no intention to be caught up. Since the pursuit had begun the man had run into a group of Japanese tourists, three huge boy with an unfriendly look, four plants and the sliding door. When they reached out he felt so pain in the noise and in the right big toe to ignore that he was without overcoat. (Yeah, that was much colder than noon).

"What?" she shouted.

Finally, Amanda stopped and, without any wounds to care, she seemed to feel perfectly the chilly weather.

"I want to talk. Just talk. Please." Marc reached her.

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know, but maybe a good topic should be why you have just rushed out the _Inn_ and why you have tried in any way to shake me off – and physically hurt me." The big toe agreed.

"I won't talk to you"

"Why?" "

"I'm angry."

"Thank you for the information.. It's for last night?"

"No. I mean, not only for this". Amanda shivered. She didn't considerate that the bare back could be a problem.

Silence occurred. A long embarrassed moment.

"Why did you left?" she suddenly asked.

"Why did you stay?"

"I supposed we have already cleared up this."

"Oh, yeah, sure.. for your mother right? But she didn't worry so much when _she_ left you, didn't she?"

He understood to have passed the sign even before the end of the clause. Amanda confirmed it, when she turned and started to run away, throwing the heels in an epic challenge against the sheet of ice .. Marc bit his tongue.

"I didn't want to, I didn't, I swear!" he cried out "Really, I didn't! Will you forgive me? What should I do?"

She stopped (again), turned (again) and ran against him. Marc shrank back: when she had that walk, danger was in the air.

"What you should do.. Just stay where you are!"

At the right distance, she slapped him.

"This is for my mother," Marc tried to make another step to avoid the second one, vainly "this is for last night"

The third was almost avoided, but he considered that was deserved, so he took it. "and this one is for have left me alone."

She finally stopped. Marc saw that she has started crying (again), and that she was trembling (never stopped).

"Oh, honey:" He hugged her, and wiped away her tears. "I'm so sorry. We can celebrate our Firing day now, can we?" Amanda nodded. "And.. and I promise you I'm going to visit you at Mode. Every time I can. I'll never leave you alone again.."

"Are you sure?" Amanda suddenly pulled ahead of him. "What about you won't keep this and disappear? Who reassured me?"

"Me? In any case, you'll be always sure I'm coming back to you, every single time."

He needed a convincing argument. Quickly, before Amanda escaped again. He did the very first thing occurred to him.

_Ooo. you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live  
You're the best friend  
that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine_

He had started singing – certainly an excellent way to communicate. He didn't even remember to know that song. It had flashed though his mind, and it had seemed so proper for the situation. The best part of all was that, after an initial hesitancy, Amanda had started singing too.

_And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you._

They had returned inside the Inn, and got on the stage. They couldn't deny a so gentle audience their extraordinary talent, couldn't they? They met with days of complicity to make up, and an occasion like that was the best.

"Definitely, you were the one with the worst situation. I mean, _Pepper_!" Marc joked.

"Eh, I've _never _said anything about Cliff!"

"Wait, how was.. Oh yes, .. _It's like he ate_.."

"Oh, whatever!"

They smiled at each other.

_Ooo, you make me live  
I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you._


End file.
